pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) was a front line member of his team during the first 3 shows. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". In Ben 10: Omniverse, like her boyfriend Kevin, sixteen-year old Gwen is a recurring character rather than a main one, as she went off to an Ivy League college, but visits occasionally. Disclaimer: So no one gets huffy about the recent Ben 10 reboot, this character page will focus on the character from the original Ben 10 series. Appearance In the original series, Gwen had short orange hair held by a blue hair clip and green eyes and wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest and white capris. She wore a blue hairclip in her bangs. She wore a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes. Her lucky girl outfit is worn in Lucky Girl and Tough Luck. In the first and second seasons of Alien Force, Gwen wore a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Her hair had also grown longer and was down to her waist. In the third season, she wore a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail. In her Anodite form, she looked like a slightly smaller version of Verdona. At the beach, Gwen wore a white bikini. Later on, she wore a black one. In Ultimate Alien, Gwen's outfit was similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but with a red sweater instead of her blue one. In Inspector 13, Gwen was seen wearing a violet tank with a white skirt and tennis shoes. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, she was seen wearing a grey t-shirt and black running shorts during her morning run. In the first season of Omniverse, Gwen still had her ponytail, but it was much shorter. She wore clothes similar to her Alien Force seasons 1-2 outfit, except she now wore long white socks that went up to her knees with black mary janes. She also had freckles. For the rest of the series, she has shorter hair with a blue hairclip, a light blue T-shirt with her cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt and wears blue-tinted glasses. She also wears long white socks and blue sneakers. In her new Anodite form, her skin turns purple, but her hair remains the same length, but is now made of mana and is pink and her eyes also turn pink. Her glasses also become a blue mask and she now wears blue gloves and her shirt is a darker blue with a light blue stripe. Her shirt cuts off and reveals her midriff and naval. She also wears blue boots, a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue stripe and a belt. The cat logo on her shirt also becomes black with pink eyes. 11 year old Gwen in Omniverse looks just like she did in the original series except that she has freckles and the cat logo on her shirt is now bigger. Personality In the original series, Gwen is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her cousin Ben, became more clear as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ben and Kevin, Gwen is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough, as shown in Double or Nothing. Gwen occasionally prioritizes things incorrectly, as shown in Duped when she put more importance on Ben arriving to Julie's tennis match on time than stopping the Forever Knights' armed robbery of a museum. Gallery File:Gwen_Tennyson_Ultimate.png File:Gwen_Tennyson_AF_2.png File:Gwen_Tennyson_AF_1.png Gwen_Tennyson_Original.png Role in the series (to be available...) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders